To Be Human Again
by writergirl94
Summary: Damon human? It was a shocking concept. It was only the morning after and Elena and Bonnie admired him drinking a glass of orange juice. Damon struggles, everyone tries to help,Stefan strggles too. Lines will be crossed and the rules of love will change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place after 'shadow souls'** **Even though Damon is a human he is still is cocky self. Everyone tries to help him deal while figuring out a way to turn him back. Stefan/Elena, Damon/Elena, is my first Vampire Diaries fic. **

To Be Human Again 

Chapter 1 

It was a shocking concept that Damon was human. Elena still couldn't believe it. She watched him as he walked down the stairs and sat down at the table. She watched him open the refrigerator and pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"I know I'm incredibly good looking but it's impolite to stare."

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized and stood, 'I'm just shocked you don't have that look on your face that says 'I want to snap your neck.'"

"Ugh too early for that." Bonnie muttered as she came down the stairs wearing a jeans and a purple blouse.

Bonnie walked over to Elena and sat herself down. She explained briefly it was Meredith's turn to feed Stefan. She flipped her red curls over her shoulder and turned towards Damon. She watched his lips press against the glass and sip the orange liquid.

"It's a miracle you're drinking something that isn't red." She smirked.

He swallowed and glared, "Haven't you ever seen someone drink orange juice before?"

"I've never seen a man born in the Renaissance, turned into a vampire, and now recently human drink orange juice."

"You know I did drink orange juice when I was a vampire right?"

Elena scoffed, "But you were dead." She sat herself down at the kitchen table.

"True." Damon said and set the glass down on the table, "If vampire's drink a healthy amount of blood they can eat human food like for example orange juice, pickles, or-" Damon paused and reached into the cabinet and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms and grinned, "My favorite cereal."

Elena watched him slowly open the box; "You've been human for less than twelve hours and your cheerful?"

He poured the cereal into a bowl, "Oh I'm pissed off…beyond words. And after our brawl last night I know Stefan is too. Knowing my little brother he's going to pout for days about this and not speak a single word to me, which is fine."

Elena and Bonnie watched as Damon poured milk into his cereal and grabbed a spoon and took a bite. He pondered for a moment and then spoke, "Magically delicious." He left the room a few seconds later.

Bonnie grabbed a banana from the center of the table, "Same old Damon."

Elena rubbed her temples, "We've got a long way to go with him."

Bonnie nodded, "I still can't believe he even remembers how to be human."

Elena nodded in agreement, "Bonnie?"

The red haired girl looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Even though we went to another dimension and almost got killed I think having Damon human will be our greatest challenge."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Think will make it out alive?"

"Only time will tell." Elena spoke as she stared at the container of orange juice sitting on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's only been a few days but I promised I'd get up the second chapter and here it is. Enjoy! This is the chapter where a few story lines will be popping out for upcoming chapters. **

Chapter 2 

After finishing breakfast with Bonnie, Elena headed to see Stefan. Meredith was just leaving when she walked into the room. He was lying on the bed and he looked much fuller and lighter.

"You look so much better." She walked to him and lay on his chest.

"I feel better, love."

That was the only conversation they had. The rest of the time was spent cradled in each other's arms. Elena felt safe and secure and the entire world seemed to go quiet.

_Xoxo_

He couldn't take it any longer. Every room he went into had one or more pairs of eyes watching his every move. It was too much.

He walked angrily into the hall when suddenly something on the kitchen table caught his eye. Something shiny.

Without even a second thought Damon snatched the object and quietly walked out the door.

_Xoxo_

"Hey Mer have you seen my keys?" Matt asked.

Meredith looked up from the TV, "No. Where did you last see them?"

"On the kitchen table like an hour ago and now their not there."

"Well maybe they fell. I don't know, ask Bonnie."

Matt sighed and looked at the TV, there was some opera on. He hesitated, "So why are you watching that?"

"So I can feel better about the evil taking over our town."

Matt looked quizzical, shrugged, and then left the room. He had asked everyone in sight except for Elena and Stefan who were elsewhere. Damon was probably hiding Matt assumed and he headed up the stairs and knocked on Stefan's door.

The blonde beauty opened the door and beamed, "Matt, hey."

"Hey. Sorry to bother you."

"It's okay, your not." She opened the door wider so Matt could see Stefan, "What's up?"

"Have you guys been up here all morning?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah. Why?"

"My car keys are missing and I've asked everyone."

"Well I'm sure they'll turn up." She urged, "Have you seen Damon?"

Matt was still, "Elena you don't think?"

She groaned, "Hold on I'll call him."

Xoxo

In a bar a few towns away Damon had his tongue town some girls throat. His phone began to buzz, "Hold on one little second." He slurred and pressed talk, "_Hellllo_?"

"_Please tell me you're not drunk." _

"_Ah my princess of darkness." _

"_Where are you?" _

"_Not there." _

"_You took Matt's keys didn't you? How many drinks have you had?" _

"_Ssh Mom! Yes I took Mutt's keys but I'm fine. Tequila is so much more delicious when you're human." _

On Damon's end Elena could hear a girl giggling.

"_I'm picking you up. Where are you?" _

"_I'm on a bar stool." _

"_Damon! Don't make me get Stefan!" _

"_I'm the biggest brother. I make my own decisions." _

"_When you're sober you can." _

"_Promise you'll come to me you'll come in sexy red lingerie!" _

Elena put the phone to her chest and whispered to Stefan what he just said. Stefan rubbed the back of his neck, "Say yes so he doesn't drive home and hit a tree."

Elena looked at Matt and wasn't sure if he blushed or he was boiling mad about Damon taking his car. It was probably both.

"Yes okay. I promise. Now where are you?"

"_Lee Bar." _

"_That's only twenty minutes away. Don't move." _

"_If you need anything else princess, I'll be with Michelle." _

The line went dead.

_Xoxo_

After a twenty-minute drive and a short argument of what radio station would be played they arrived. It was a small bar but the parking lot was packed with cars and the music was loud enough to hear from where they parked.

"Think will find him?" Matt asked as they walked through the doors.

"Yup." Stefan replied in a flat but casual tone.

There was Damon standing on the bar, doing an inappropriate dance with the girl Elena assumed was Michelle. One hand held a shot glass and the other was firmly on Michelle's butt.

The rest of the bar was circled around them cheering.

Matt, Elena, and Stefan just stood there.

"Well same old Damon, agreed?" Elena asked.

Matt and Stefan nodded.

When Damon noticed them he yelled, "Where's the red lingerie?"

Everyone in the entire bar just turned and stared.

After pulling Damon off of Michelle, Stefan carried him out.

"React to my punches!" Damon yelled. Stefan ignored him.

They all made it back while Damon whined about red lingerie and how hot Michelle was. Matt was just praying he didn't puke on him. Damon looked towards Elena and spoke as they pulled into the driveway, "I wish you wore that lingerie in the motel that night. I imagined it."

Elena's eyes widened and Matt gaped while Stefan just looked confused.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Elena brushed if off smoothly.

Stefan parked the car and was debating on whether or not to leave him in the car for the night.

"No were not leaving him in the car."

Elena-

_Stefan I know your mad at him I get it but we need to take him in the house. _

_I'm not mad; I'm furious. He took my humanity my one chance at freedom and he didn't even want it. _

"I know! Let's talk about it tomorrow."

Xoxo

Six bathroom trips later Damon was fast asleep and drooling on his pillowcase.

_Xoxo_

That morning he walked downstairs in black boxers and white tank top. Wearing a pair of black sunglasses and went straight for the coffee. Bonnie looked up from the newspaper, "Have fun last night?"

"Speak softly-terrible headache."

"That's what you get for stealing Matt's car and getting completely wasted."

"I'd say you only live once but in my case that's a lie." He paused, "You know what's great about hangovers?"

"There's something great about hangovers?"

Damon ignored her, "The sun hurts with a hangover and when I was a vampire it hurt. So it works out."

"So you're just going to keep getting hangovers over and over?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Um I don't know-how about stopping all the girls from going insane and stop Shinichi and Misao from killing us?"

"Dieing again won't be bad."

"I've never died."

"Well than you suck."

Bonnie glared at him as he gave a cocky smile and walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here in this chapter you'll notice how time is precious. **

Chapter 3

Even though Stefan was curious about Damon's slurred words concerning Elena; and even though Elena was mad at Stefan they didn't talk for the rest of the night but slept in each other's arms. It was too much to be away from each other. Everything was peaceful and calm once Damon stopped throwing up. They slept for the night and woke late the next morning.

Damon suddenly burst through the door, "Oh were you two about to…?"

"No!" Elena said.

"Right…"

Elena sighed as she could feel Stefan tensing up, "I'm going to go…get something to eat."

She quickly left the room before Stefan could react.

Damon turned back towards Stefan, "Now little brother I apologize for acting like an idiot. It's merely what humans do when there intoxicated. Except I acted like an idiot when drunk as a vampire but vampire's have more control, I think."

Stefan was silent, "If you weren't a scrawny human right now I'd punch you square in the nose."

"Scrawny? Oh little brother I am far from scrawny." He grinned.

"You took my humanity!"

"For the hundredth time it was an accident. A horrible mistake that I wish I could take back." He paused, "Can this magic be reversed? Can you change me?"

"It's something we should look into. I don't know. As much as I'd rather have you suffer as a human for a while we can't take that chance with the town going to hell and all. Maybe if you ask your friend Sage?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah. You could try changing me of course?"

"I could. But there's a risk I might kill you, like actually kill you."

"And you don't want to take that chance because?"

Stefan didn't answer. He didn't have too. Damon wasn't expecting an answer.

Elena slowly pulled back her ear that she had pressed against the door of Stefan's room. Slowly but cautiously she descended down the stairs.

_Xoxo _

"He's so conceded!"

"He's Damon."

"Matt!" Bonnie cried.

"Just because he's human don't expect him to change." Matt said

"People deserve second chances." She struck back.

"I'm sure he's had plenty of those." Matt snorted.

Bonnie sighed angrily.

"Bonnie." Matt paused, "He took my car and got completely wasted. He's still the same guy."

"Don't you see he's upset? He's human again and it's hard for him."

Both Bonnie and Matt were whispering as Damon was sprawled on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

"Why are you letting him slide?" Matt asked in a hushed tone.

"Because. In the vampire world we were just in he was such a good guy. He hasn't forgotten how to be caring and compassionate."

Matt suddenly looked at her, "Your not…no…are you falling for him?"

She laughed, "God no. Matt don't say ridiculous stuff like that."

"The way you talk about him doesn't make my assumption sound ridiculous at all."

Bonnie crossed her arms and left the room.

_Xoxo _

Damon could hear Bonnie and Matt bickering in the background. He wished he had his vampire senses so he could hear there conversation but he couldn't. He had a massive headache, which was do to the alcohol. His throat was scratchy though. He sighed and waited until he heard Bonnie leave and then Matt leave the room behind him. He slowly stood and got a water bottle out of the refrigerator. The cold water didn't help his irritated throat. Ignoring his pained throat he headed upstairs to lie down.

_Xoxo _

Elena lay with Stefan for the longest time once more but not talking at all. He kissed her forehead, "What's bothering you?"

"Stefan." She practically whined but in a hushed tone, "I remember his face when he thought you were dead. When we were at the prison. There aren't words. That's how much he cares about you and regrets ever sending you to that place. He shouldn't suffer has a human just because your mad at him for that and for taking your humanity."

"It's just not fair. The circumstances were in… I don't know how to handle the situation. He should be punished, beg for forgiveness."

"He's a little busy at the moment. Maybe after we save the town we can figure out a reasonable punishment and maybe we can put you guys in therapy."

Stefan was about to reply when suddenly there was a crash that came from outside the door.

Elena and Stefan glanced at each other and hurried to see what happen. Once Elena opened the door she found Damon's limp form on the stairs.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked.

Bonnie, who was downstairs ran up and sat on her knees next to his unconscious body, "Damon? Damon?"

"What happened?" Meredith asked as she came from the hall.

Stefan was the most calm out of everyone but his eyes told a different story, "Carry him up the stairs. Elena help her."

As both girls grabbed his body and brought him to the flat surface Matt came from the kitchen to the stairs, "Matt get Mrs. Flowers and Sage!" Elena called, "Hurry!"

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sure your wondering what's wrong with Damon? Yes you are. I mean folks you gotta thing Damon's immune system is kinda shot considering he was a vampire...stay tunned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so happy I got this done early. I get all my inspiration past midnight. This chapter includes some Bonnie/Damon and some Damon/Elena**

Chapter 4

Elena cleared the crowd of concerned faces as she, Bonnie, and Mrs. Flowers studied him. Stefan watched from the corner of the room, arms crossed. Mrs. Flowers came out of the bathroom carrying three drenched cloths. One was placed on Damon's sweaty forehead and the other two on his wrists.

Elena looked up at her in confusion.

"If you put cloths on the main veins it'll help cool down the body."

"Do we know what's wrong with him besides a fever?" Bonnie asked as she put the ear thermometer into his right ear.

"Just that he's unconscious and-"

"You mean conscious." Replied a weak voice from the bed.

All three heads glanced down. Damon pulled off the cloth on his head and struggled to sit up, "Lay back down." Bonnie said

Damon ignored her, "I'm fine." He paused, "Can you four stop looking at me like I'm a defenseless puppy?"

"You don't remember passing out on the stairs do you?" Bonnie asked.

"What? I did not!"

"You did." Bonnie handed the thermometer to Elena.

"Damon your temperature is 100 degrees so your laying back down or Saber is going to guard the door."

Damon glared up at her, "That thing is broken-I feel fine."

"Damon lay down or I'll Stefan hold you down."

Damon glared at her as he lay back down, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Mrs. Flowers left the room and Elena spoke towards Bonnie, "I'm going to go talk to the others. Bonnie stay here."

"No problem." The red headed girl called.

Elena left and Stefan followed her. Bonnie slowly handed Damon the cloth that he pulled of earlier, "Have to keep your body cool."

_Xoxo _

Elena slowly closed the door, "He's awake and annoying."

"If he wasn't annoying something would have been seriously wrong." Meredith muttered.

Elena took Stefan's hand and walked him away from the door while everyone else parted, "I'm worried though. His immune system must be completely shot. There are a ton of new diseases that his body isn't used too and he could get very sick if we don't figure out what to do."

Stefan nodded, "Your right. I think he needs shots."

"A lot of them. For now let's just watch him and if in the hour he starts getting worse will take him."

Stefan nodded.

_Xoxo _

For the last ten minutes Damon and Bonnie found themselves having a staring contest with each other. It was one of those 'who could glare the most' ones. Bonnie let her eyes look away first.

"I win." Damon gave a weak smile.

Bonnie had sat her self against the wall comfortably as she watched Damon miserably lay on the bed.

"Can I get you some water or Advil?"

He hesitated, about to open his mouth and say something crude, but instead he merely nodded and shut his eyes, "Both."

Bonnie got up and headed to the bathroom and filled a small paper cup with icy water. When she returned she found Damon slumped against the bedpost and she handed him the water and he took it with a shaky hand. Like a reaction she placed her hand on his to steady his hand and there was a moment of spark before she let two orange pills fall into his palm.

She waited as he put the pills into his mouth and took a huge gulp of water. "Can you tell me how you feel? What's bothering you so we can get you better?"

Damon didn't answer.

"Damon, please."

He stared at her with his piercing blue-gray eyes and then he spoke, "I thought the headache was just the aftermath of the shots I did on top of the bar."

Bonnie squinted her eyes, rolled them, and then spoke, "What else?"

"My throat. The fever you all made it clear I have. That's it."

Bonnie couldn't help but bite her lip.

Damon ignored her worried reaction, "Considering I'm on bed rest and I really don't want a guard dog can you please get Elena for me? I wish to talk to her alone."

"Why?"

"She hasn't spoken to me since I became human…well she has…but each time it was with some sort of anger."

Bonnie hesitated, "I'll be right back."

"Oh don't worry I wont leave. It's not like I can jump thirty feet and land perfectly." The last part was grumbled.

_Xoxo _

Bonnie told Elena the message and she went up the stairs leaving Stefan and Bonnie alone.

"Stefan you look so pale… do you need another feeding?"

He shook his head smiling, "No, no I'm fine."

"But Elena said-"

He laughed, "I know what's best for me and I'm fine but Bonnie you look tired you should sleep."

"With all that's going on?"

"Go on. I'll guard the post." He flashed a brilliant grin and she headed for the living room.

_Xoxo _

As Elena entered the room she found Damon lying on his side shivering.

"Damon!" She gasped and hurried over helping him underneath the covers.

"M'fine." He muttered

Elena sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his shoulder, "Relax is just the fever."

Damon muttered in agreement and then spoke, "T-took you forever to get up here."

"Well I'm here now."

He smiled weakly, eyes shut, "How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Oh just wonderful." Every word dripped with sarcasm.

"Were gonna get you better."

"I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean too."

The tables have turned.

"It's okay."

"Kiss me."

"Damon your-"

"That's not gonna stop me."

He opened his eyes and leaned towards her but she avoided his lips and placed her's on his cheek, "You need to rest."

_Xoxo _

"_One of you has kept a secret all their life, and is doing so even now. One of you is a murderer-and I am not speaking of a vampire or a mercy killing, or anything like that. And there is a question of true identity of Sage-good luck on your research there! One of you has already had their memory erased-and I don't mean Damon or Stefan. And what about the secret, stolen kiss?" _

_The speech was repeated over and over and over- _

"Bonnie!" Stefan had both hands gripped on her shoulders, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie awoke in fear, "Oh god Stefan- I was-" She was flustered.

"Are you okay?" He pushed back her hair.

She nodded, gulping, and sat up, "Yeah I'm fine. I promise. Just what Shinichi was saying about the secrets…It's bothering me."

"Me too." Stefan whispered into her ear, "Are you keeping a secret?" He asked.

She looked into his eyes, "Are you?"

_Xoxo _

**One hour later**

Telling a newborn human-again, that he was going to get over ten painful shots wasn't an easy thing. First there were the jokes and assumptions of if this was a prank or not. Next there was the cursing. Some of the cursing was in English and most of it was in Italian and Elena was sure that a small portion of it was in Japanese.

Next there was Damon's weak attempt to escape, which ended up in him falling off the bed and Stefan having to pick him up on his feet. Stefan so kindly asked if he could stand on his own and giving Damon that chance to stand on his own he tried to make a break for it so Stefan being the best little brother ever picked Damon up and carried him over his shoulder.

_Xoxo _

The car ride wasn't easy at all and Stefan was so tempted to steal a pair of handcuffs from the police department.

"I hate you both. I'm never talking to you again. Ever."

"Good. An eternity of peace." Stefan replied coolly.

Damon flipped him off.

_Xoxo _

The doctor, who Stefan had charmed with his vampire powers, so the doctor didn't make it a big doctor then so kindly explained to Damon why he needed these shots and how many.

He needed them because his immune system needed to be strong and ready and to make the body stronger. Damon was also diagnosed with scarlet fever, which without proper care is deadly, but Damon was getting proper care so it was working out.

Damon wasn't being corruptive and was throwing anything in reach towards Stefan so Stefan left.

When the room was silent Elena looked at him, "It's gonna hurt."

"I'd imagine." Damon said, slightly wincing as the doctor prepared his skin for the first needle.

"Want me to hold your hand?"

"I'd rather have a kiss."

Elena ignored him and took his hand and squeezed it and Damon squeezed back before the needle even touched his skin.

* * *

**A/N: P.S. don't ask who is going to end up with who in the end because I don't know. It's spontaneous. :) Please review! Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had a huge chapter and then it all got erased so I had to write it again. Not happy. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! This story wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for you guys! **

Chapter 5

Several painful shots later Damon emerged from the room followed by Elena who was still holding his hand. Damon's other hand had a lollipop in it, which settled the death threats.

Stefan noticed the hand holding and glared and Elena quickly pulled her hand out of Damon's grip.

"He was nervous with all the shots. Needed a hand. Right Damon?"

Damon shrugged, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

_Xoxo _

On the way home with Elena driving Damon was sitting in the backseat; face pressed against the window. The shots were in his systems but the doctor did say he still would have a fever for a few days so his body could work on fighting off viruses and building his immune system.

Elena glanced back through the mirror, "Damon?"

"M'sleeping." He replied softly.

"Stefan check his fever will you?"

"No. You do it. You seem pretty comfortable with your hands on him." He snapped.

Elena looked shocked, "Fine. Hold the wheel." While Elena tried to put her one hand on his head and the other still on the wheel Stefan suddenly shouted.

"Elena! Brake!"

"Shit!" Elena yelled and flung her arms up and on the steering wheel and slammed on the brake and the car shrieked and spun onto the grass.

"Since when do you curse?" Damon spat, "It's like hearing that a vampire needs a condom."

"Everyone okay?"

"Except for the fact there's a physico coming towards us I'm good." Damon said.

Elena pressed her foot on the gas.

"Hit her with the car!" Damon shouted.

"Damon, shut up!"

The car whipped around and Damon slid to the other window, "Ow!"

"One of the many reasons why you should be wearing a seatbelt!"

Elena was trying to avoid Caroline as much as possible but the girl was truly insane and Elena was 98% sure she had claws the other 2% questioned her own sanity. Caroline jumped on top of the roof then. Elena switched gears and Caroline was flung off the roof and onto the road and Elena and the Salvatore brothers drove off into the distance.

"Nice driving, love!" Stefan beamed.

Elena flashed a brilliant smile at her vampire boyfriend as he kissed her on the cheek and then down to her neck.

"Stop or your going to make me throw up."

Stefan glanced back at Damon who looked a little green, "You feeling okay?"

"I think my sarcastic statement is a bit more truthful, little brother. Pull over."

Elena quickly pulled over and Damon bolted out of the car and headed towards some bushes where he began to heave.

"Gross."

"He's car sick."

Elena nodded and noticed how tense Stefan looked, "Will talk at home, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek and a few minutes later Damon stumbled back into the car, "That was gruesome. I haven't puked since I was twelve, the time Dad told me to take it like a man and I puked on him."

Stefan laughed, "I remember that-priceless."

Both boys dissolved into laughter about there childhood and Elena smiled as they finally pulled into the driveway.

_Xoxo _

"I'll pay for the damage-Matt will understand."

"I guess. This is bad."

"It's not our fault, it's your physico friend who jumped on the car and clawed it to death."

Elena turned towards Damon, "How are you feeling?"

"Like pure crap-I'm going to go lay down."

He lay on the grass.

"Damon, go inside." Stefan sighed.

"No. Everyone stares at me and bothers me."

"Fine. I'll carry you..."

"I'll walk!" Damon huffed and left.

_Xoxo _

A few hours later Elena and Stefan were in their bedroom.

"I've noticed-a connection between you and Damon."

"We developed one over the time we spent trying to save you."

"I can understand that. It just feels like, you like him more than you say."

"Oh Stefan." Elena sat next to him, "No. I love you and only you. Every minute I was away from you hurt more and more. I thought about you constantly I missed you so much. I love you with all my heart."

"I know."

"You're the only one for me."

"Am I?" He pulled away and stood, walking.

"You are." Elena paused, "Damon and I kissed once, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Stefan spoke coldly, "Yes."

"But I felt nothing. We only kissed once and I was so vulnerable and all I wished was Damon would magically turn into you."

Stefan was silent.

"The kiss meant nothing!" Lie.

Tears rimmed Elena's eyes.

"Oh love." Stefan looked pained, "I'm sorry. I believe you."

"I love you and only you Stefan, always know that."

Stefan kissed her passionately.

_Xoxo _

That night Elena sat at the kitchen table while everyone was asleep, writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_A lot has changed. I love Stefan though, that hasn't changed. I'm so happy he's back but I feel like a part of him has been lost. He's still the same except he's colder and I feel like he doesn't trust me. Then there's Damon. Oh poor Damon! Human again and struggling! But Stefan-he's changed and I feel like our relationship has sl_

The kitchen light came on and Damon appeared. Elena slammed her diary shut and turned away, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry." He spoke softly, "I was thirsty."

He walked over and grabbed a cup, scratching his chin, "I'm growing a beard. I need to learn to shave."

Elena nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Better but not great." He replied.

Elena headed for the stairs.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need to talk, I'm here."

She stared into his blue eyes for a long moment and disappeared upstairs.

_Xoxo _

Shinichi's words still penetrated her mind and Bonnie tried to forget but she couldn't. She had to talk to Matt about this and as she headed for his room and suddenly she heard giggling. It wasn't just any giggling it was Meredith.

Matt's door was ajar and as she peeked inside and her eyes grew wide.

"Matt! Listen for a second, will you?"

"Oh what?" He asked annoyed, "We can only do this in the middle of the night."

"I know but I keep thinking about Shinichi and the secrets."

Matt kissed her neck, "Don't worry about it now."

Bonnie turned away when Matt began pulled down her zipper with his teeth. Disgusted, shocked, and hurt Bonnie quietly speeded down the hall and bumped into someone. As she began to fall he caught her except water spilled all over her.

"Oh-"

Bonnie covered his mouth and pulled him down the hall and into his room.

"Um?"

"Ssh!" Bonnie said, "We cannot be heard."

"Why? And how bout next time you walk down the hall facing forward?"

"Go back out and look through Matt's door. You'll see why."

"What?"

"Trust me."

Bonnie felt like she was back in high school. The boarding house felt like high school with all of the drama and relationships. This was definite gossip and Bonnie felt excited she was sharing it with Damon.

A few seconds later Damon came back looking mortified, "My eyes burn!"

Bonnie scoffed as she sat on the bed. Damon came over and handed her a hand towel, "Got it on my way back."

"Thanks." She dabbed herself with it, "I can't believe there together."

"I know. You must be pissed."

"Why?" She asked, angrily.

"Well for one you sound it and two seemed like you were kind of into him."

Bonnie huffed and threw the towel on the floor, "I guess I always want what I can't have."

"Well Matt's missing out."

"Thanks. And Elena's missing out."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please Damon, I see the way you look at her. And I'm sure you guys have kissed a few times that doesn't surprise me."

Damon looked away and Bonnie lay on his bed, "We want what's taken but maybe were so blinded by our desires that we can't see the good things right in front of our eyes."

Damon was silent.

"I better go." Bonnie said but Damon pulled her back, "Stay."

Bonnie crossed her arms, "And do what?"

"Talk? Sleep?"

"Really?"

"Bonnie, my day consisted of shots, crazy Caroline, puking, fever, and a bad image of two unlikely lovers in my head, I really just want to relax."

Bonnie unfolded her arms, "That sounds good." She lay back on the bed letting her eyes stare into Damon's piercing, mystical blue ones.

_Xoxo _

Shinichi smiled evilly. His sister doubted his plan but he was confident. The star ball wasn't any use when he could toy with there emotions and open up vulnerability. He let the remembrance of his hints of there secrets haunt there minds. His new plan would make killing them all so much easier.

* * *

**A/N: Now that you see Shinichi's plan you can get a better idea of how this story will go. REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now it's going to start making sense. Note: You'll recognize a scene from the TV show. Be on the look out. It's slightly different though. **

Chapter 6

"She had claws!" Elena stated once again, anger rising.

It was unbelievable how no one seemed to listen.

"It's Shinichi." Stefan said, "It must be a distraction of some sort."

"Guys I'm siding with Elena, I mean the paint was scratched off!"

Sage was in the corner of the room; listening and so was Mrs. Flowers.

"Well we all need to stay in the perimeter of the house, we don't know what he's planning."

"We can't just hide forever!" Stefan shot back.

Elena looked at him while Mrs. Flowers spoke, "I know dear, will think of something."

Elena was tapping her fingers on the table, "We need to make sure were all well trained for this."

"We just need to find out what he's planning." Matt stated.

"Excuse me." Sage interrupted and looked at Elena, "_Madame _if I may?"

"Of course Sage!" Elena smiled warmly towards him.

"It's just an idea mind you but maybe we can ask Bonnie to use her powers and try and figure out what's going on for his plan."

"It's risky, Sage." Stefan said.

"It was merely a suggestion Stefan." Sage said politely.

"It's good Sage." Elena said while looking back towards Stefan, "Maybe we should all think this over, talk about it later when everyone else is awake?"

"Yes. Good thinking Elena."

_Xoxo _

_Dear Diary, _

_Stefan is my soul mate-but we are hitting a rough patch. Is that supposed to be normal? I want to talk to Bonnie about it and when I'm done writing I'm going to go wake her, it's almost ten in the morning. Stefan is still hard and cold and I think it's because of his imprisonment, he needs to talk about it with someone. It doesn't have to be me! It could be Matt or Bonnie or Damon but someone! He's shutting me out and I need to stop him. Well today's a new day so anything can happen. Goodbye for now. _

_Xoxo _

Bonnie found herself covered in a leather jacket. Collecting her thoughts she remembered whose jacket it was and why it was there. Damon was next to her and in a deep sleep with his legs sprawled on the bed.

There night consisted of discussing traveling. Damon talked about all the places he's been and there was a lot. He talked about the beauty, unusual alcoholic beverages, and all the women he's met. Bonnie specifically asked for him to not go into detail about the women and he obeyed her wishes.

The entire night it wasn't just Damon talking and Bonnie nodding her head it was Bonnie asking all different questions and commenting, smiling, and laughing in all the right places. She liked Damon, how much he had changed. She discovered how compassionate he was and when he was a vampire he blocked most of it out.

Damon rolled over then and sat up and looked down at her.

"Hey." She said, "How you feeling?"

Damon swung his feet off the bed, "When did you get up?"

"A few minutes ago." She stated.

"To answer your question I feel good. Really good." He paused, "Of course I need to change out of these clothes of I'm going to get suspicious looks at breakfast."

Bonnie nodded, "I'd better do the same." She sat up and pulled off the jacket and handed it to him, "I'll see you later."

As she headed for the door Damon called her name and she turned her head, "Yeah?"

"Last night was…fun. We should do it again."

"We should." She smiled and disappeared out the door.

_Xoxo _

When Bonnie walked into her room she found Elena sitting on her bed. Elena had that look on her face that said she really needed her advice. Her expressions changed as she stared at her, "Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

Bonnie ignored her walking to her dresser. She somehow managed to take her entire wardrobe back to Mrs. Flowers without any crazy girls following her, "Don't ask."

"I just did." She paused, "Oh Bonnie never mind! I need you on this bed with a pint of ice cream!"

Bonnie looked at her and smiled, "I could use one of those talks. I'll go ask Mrs. Flowers if she has any."

"Two spoons!" Elena called and slumped on the bed.

_Xoxo _

At the bottom of the stairs Mrs. Flowers was there holding out a pint of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. Bonnie smiled at her.

"Oh hurry back upstairs dear, there's plenty more in the cellar."

_xoxo _

Bonnie dug her silver spoon into the creamy chocolate. She watched Elena take an ever-bigger scoop and stuff it in her mouth.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

Elena made a face as she choked down the extremely cold amount of ice cream in her mouth, "Stefan."

Bonnie looked puzzled, "You need to go into more detail. I'm confused."

"He's so different. So closed off and angry. I thought that me just being with him would make him better but it's not working. He snaps at me and he closes himself off. I just don't know what to do."

Bonnie sighed, "Oh Elena. When something horrible like that happens to someone they shut down. Completely. They become so different because there hurt and they feel alone. When something bad happens to them they think no one else can understand but all you can do is listen."

Elena took another scoop of ice cream, "How do you know?"

"Trust me." Bonnie said, "I know." Bonnie knew. She knew a lot more than anyone.

"If he tells me everything will he be the same again?"

"I'm sure he will." She explained, "But there will be times when he'll have dark days but he'll be okay."

Elena was looking down at the bedspread and Bonnie too her hand, "He's broken but you of all people can fix him."

"Okay. Bonnie I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled lightly.

"I have to show you something. " She said suddenly and smiled at her blonde best friend. She stood and checked the windows. Some were open but she latched them tightly. She then headed over to the door to make sure it was locked.

"Is this where you kill me?" Elena asked, smiling.

"Of course." Bonnie laughed, "Gotta go get the chainsaw."

Elena laughed, "Okay seriously, what are you doing?"

Bonnie then headed under the bed and pulled out a pillowcase. She flipped it on the bed and a bunch of white feathers came out.

"Did you kill a bird for these?"

"I ripped a pillow." Bonnie replied casually.

"Please explain why you ripped a perfectly good pillow."

"Well." Bonnie began, "All the windows are locked and so is the door. So no air in here right?"

Elena hesitated and sat crossed legged, "Yeah. Bonnie what's going on?"

Bonnie smiled, "This is the first person I'm showing this too. So just watch."

Elena raised her eyebrows but watched Bonnie as she shut her eyes and raised her hands on the feathers. Then one single feather floated it mid air. Elena gasped and smiled at the breath taking seen before her. Another feather popped up in midair and soon the entire pile was levitating in midair around the two girls. Elena stood on the bed and giggled as the feathers swooped around her.

"I've been practicing my powers, Elena."

"I can see-Oh Bonnie this is amazing! This made my day entirely better, thank you!"

"Your welcome."

Elena was laughing and smiling inside and out but deep down in her gut she knew Sage's idea might work now more than ever.

_Xoxo _

After laughing in the floating feathers and finishing off the ice cream Elena headed off to find Stefan. Meanwhile Bonnie found herself spiraling down into a very dark place. Today was her dark day. She steadied herself as she sunk down onto the floor and leaned against her bed, knees up to chin, staring blankly.

She wasn't sure about everything else Shinichi had said but she was positively sure that he was right about one thing. She was a murderer.

* * *

**A/N: Suspense! Such a cliffhanger, I know. But this will leave you wanting more while I'm on my cruise. I'll update when I get back! Please REVIEW! thanks so much! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Because this story is called 'to be human again' it needs to circle around Damon's inner struggle to battle it. So this is what this chapter is going to be about. Also Stefan's struggle because over the past chapters there have been changes towards him and it's because he was locked away for so long. I'm sorry for such a long wait I was on vacation and then my birthday was on sunday and i had to do driving for my permit, i got it. Anway read, love, review. **

Chapter 7

Shinichi watched from a nearby tree at Bonnie. Curled in a ball, breathing hard. He was making the memory of that night double in pain. He was destroying them with there emotions, they were young adults after all and it was so easy. Bonnie was first and slowly they will all fall.

_Xoxo _

Damon spent his afternoon under a tree outside. A hate settled over his eyes, blocking them from the sunlight. He was sleeping-or at least he was for a short time. He awoke taking large gulps of breath.

He did it again. He forgot to breathe. Cursing to himself he removed the hat and threw it across the grass and looked up at the open window. It was his little brother's room and he could just make out the outline of his brother's face.

Wishing to ease drop but then suddenly remembering he couldn't made him take a fistful of grass. He didn't have the power to hear things from a distance anymore or smell things. He felt like an animal with all of its senses cut.

Damon looked up at the tree above him and sighed. If he climbed up far enough and fell he could die. If he jumped off the roof of the boarding house he could die. There were at least twenty different ways he could die just right here in the yard or more if he put more thought into it. There was a moment suddenly where he wanted to test those ways and have the outcome of him buried six feet under. Instead he adjusted his sitting position and his grabbed his hat and fell back to sleep.

_Xoxo_

With her face pressed against the cold oak floor Bonnie whimpered.

_Xoxo _

Elena and Stefan were in the kitchen. Stefan watched every movement and breath Elena did as she casually took a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water. Holding the cup outward she looked at Stefan.

"We need to talk." She spoke.

_Xoxo _

Bonnie found herself struggling with the concept of reality and memory. Her body trembled as the repeating images swirled her mind and ghostly screams echoed. "Stop!" She cried and from the floor below there was a shatter.

_Xoxo _

The water splattered on too her jeans and the glass shattered into the tiny pieces that dug into her palm. Elena let out a scream.

_Xoxo _

Shinichi smiled, He was right. The girl's powers were tied to her emotions.

_Xoxo _

Forgetting to breathe once again Damon bolted upward from his sleeping position on the grass. It wasn't just that he forgot to breathe it was something else too. He heard a scream and wasn't sure if he was dreaming but then he heard a shriek, "Stefan!" The familiar voice cried.

Damon threw off his hat and quickly ran into the house. The scene before him looked as though Stefan was in the middle of the woods hunting a lost camper. Eyes wild and red he had his full concentration on Elena's hand, which had small shards of glass dripping with blood.

"Stefan relax. Stefan." Elena was walking towards him was she was crazy?

"Elena, don't." Damon cut in.

Elena continued walking. Yup she was crazy, "Stefan, it's me. Stefan it's okay."

Stefan snarled at her making Elena slightly jump but quickly compose her posture.

"Little brother, relax. It's Okay."

"Damon you're not invincible anymore!"

Damon could hear Elena's voice but he ignored it as he stepped closer to Stefan who suddenly whipped his arm forward, hitting Damon in the chest and tossed him to the other side of the room. It was unconscious after his head slammed onto the ground.

Matt ran in then, "Elena!"

"I'm fine." She turned to Stefan, "Stefan control yourself! Come any closer and I'll use my wings of protection on you." She warned, roughly.

"Stefan, you're my friend, but don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

Stefan's wild eyes shut and he disappeared quickly upstairs. Elena stood frozen before she darted after him.

"Elena are you crazy?" Matt yelled.

Elena paused and stared at Damon's unconscious body, "Look after him."

_Xoxo _

As she figured he was in the bedroom. Using her good hand she flew open the door and slammed the door, "Stefan are you insane?"

"Love I'm sorry." He apologized, "It's just-"

"The problem isn't that you were locked away it's that you don't know how to control yourself! You've been spending all this time fighting your blood lust instead of controlling it."

"Controlling it?" He snarled, "I've spent months feeding off of you and Bonnie and healing myself and they starved me down there! You don't even know what it was like!"

"I don't. That's why I need you to tell me what happened, please." She walked towards him and he winced.

"It's hard." He said, "It's really hard."

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything. Stefan you need to learn control and you need to change your attitude towards me."

"I don't have an attitude towards you!"

Elena pressed her lips together, "I have to clean up my hand. I don't like the person you've become. Come back to me." With a pained look on her face she left. As soon as she descended down the stairs Stefan exhaled deeply and ripped the sheets off his bed and ripped the pillows. The bookshelf on the wall he ran to next and threw the books across the room. He was so angry. He felt betrayed and hurt and frustrated.

_Oh poor Stefan. Being pressured to get over the trauma you went through? If Elena loved you, if Damon really cared, if Matt was your friend, wouldn't they support you? _

Stefan doubled over and pressed his hands on his ears, "Who are you?" He yelled out loud.

_I'm your friend Stefan. I know you need time and that's okay. We can make them understand, Stefan. I'll be here if you change your mind. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright so pretty much the last book, The Return: Shadow Souls pretty much was a bit confusing, maybe everyone can agree? What with the dimension and the starballs and Elena a ghost or whatever it got confusing. This is going to be like star ball free. Just letting everyone know. **

**A/N: Yes I know, I haven't updated in a long time, life has been busy. How this story will turn out? No idea. **

Chapter 8 

Damon opened his eyes. The lights above him were ten times brighter. His head hurt, and the yelling upstairs wasn't helping.

"The happy couple?" He asked, tiredly.

"Of course." Matt replied and pulled him up into a standing position, "How are you?"

Damon rubbed the back of his neck, "Never better."

With no other words Damon walked out the front door. Elena came down the stairs then, tears in her eyes and blood dripping from her hand.

Matt spoke quietly, "You look like you just came out of a horror movie."

Elena let out a choked laugh.

Matt silently headed over to the kitchen table and gathered some napkins in his hand, "Sit down and put some pressure on that."

Elena sniffed, "Where are you going?"

"Relax. Give me a few seconds."

Matt headed down the hall to the bathroom where he got peroxide, gauzes, a pair of tweezers, and Neosporin. He returned to Elena and placed the items on the table.

"Alright come by the sink with me and promise not to scream."

"Is this where you kill me?"

"Yes with a chainsaw." Matt grinned as he carried with him the bottle of peroxide, "This is gonna sting."

Elena nodded as he poured a small amount on her hand and the young girl winced.

"Sorry."

The young man than began using the tweezers and pulling out the glass.

"This is a bloody mess. What happened?"

Elena pressed her lips together, "I was getting a glass of water and it just shattered in my hand, I don't understand it."

Matt nodded his head as more and more pieces of glass ended up on the napkin, "You'd think after all this I'd be surprised."

Elena didn't respond.

Matt continued his work getting out the biggest pieces and then the smallest. He then took Elena to the kitchen sink and she ran her hand under warm water. Matt used large band-aids, gauzes, and tape before he finally started cleaning up.

"Thank you Matt. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." She kissed him on the cheek and Matt blushed.

"If you need anything, I'll listen."

_Xoxo _

Bonnie stands slowly and fights the yelling in her head. To keep herself from gagging she wraps her arms around her body and pulls herself up. She exhales a breath and for a moment she is able to focus. The fact that someone was in her head and making her deep hidden emotions come out and magnify.

If it was Shinichi she needed Damon's help. It would be difficult but she wanted to keep this piece of information under the radar as long as possible.

Bonnie than brushed the knots in her hair until her soft red curls framed her face perfectly. She then tied her hair back into a pony tail. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a purple and gray peace t-shirt and silver hoop rings and black boots.

The voices and memories still invaded her mind but with all her energy she forced them away. Bonnie opened her door and walked down the end of the hallway, the opposite side of the house, to Damon's room. His door was adjacent and he was there sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. She knocked lightly on the door, Damon jumped and threw the magazine under his bed," I was reading about cars."

"Okay."

"Actually no I was reading playboy."

Bonnie remains unaffected, "Do I look shocked?"

"No you look confused and scared."

Bonnie stepped into the room, "Okay promise to not freak out."

Damon sat up, "Usually when someone say's don't freak out there's a slight chance I might freak out."

"Just be really opened minded."

Damon studied her more now. Her red curls were tied up in a ponytail and her eyes looks puffy, "Hey let's take a pause of the banter and sarcastic comments for a second. Are you okay?"

Bonnie swallowed, "No I'm not. Can you let m finish before I loose it?"

Damon gulped, "Go ahead."

"Shinichi may be trying to control my mind."

Damon blinked, "Wait, what?"

Bonnie turned and shut the door, "I told you not to freak out."

"That can't happen. Well it could. What does he want with you?"

"Is it possible he can get in through a large suppressed horrific memory?"

"Hold it little witch, I'm human now I need time to process thoughts."

"You do that I'll just process my emotions."

"Wait. What sort of horrific suppressed memory do you have?"

Bonnie adjusted her ponytail, "I can't tell you."

Damon clasped his hands together, "You came to me. So obviously you want my help. Tell me and I promise I wont tell a soul."

Bonnie didn't reply

Damon let out an exasperated sigh," Obviously I'm your last resort."

Bonnie pressed her fingers under her eyes and cleaned away the tears as Damon put a hand on her shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better he already got into Matt and Meredith's minds."

"What?"

"I don't think there shacking up just because they have feelings for each other. That's not it. One he has or had feelings for you."

"What?"

"Two there's a lingering scent of sulfur in the house which means our buddy has been using witchcraft."

"Explain that please."

"He's using an old spell. It's a very old method of black magic that you don't need to learn about, little witch."

'How do you know for sure."

"Well I'm not sure but considering he's been in your head I can conclude it. He's making Matt and Meredith do his orders. In order for the spell to function Matt and Meredith are under the influence of whoever gave them the potion. He must have a spy at the house."

"Oh please tell me you're not the spy."

"I swear on my life."

"That's not good enough."

"I swear on Stefan's life."

Bonnie was certain that if Damon swore on his little brother's life he meant it. Damon wouldn't let anything happen to Stefan, she knew for sure.

He spoke again, "We'll worry about the love birds later. Tell me what he's holding on to."

Damon was leaning against the door now, brow furrowed. Bonnie sat on his bed and let her eyes focus on the wall and the memory return.

Xoxo

_One year ago _

_While her parents fought constantly Bonnie decided to take a day trip to the beach. She needed it. It was nightfall and just as the red head was taking out her favorite cd it dropped. She took her eyes away from the road for only a few seconds and than something impacted with her car. _

_Bonnie slammed on the brakes; there was blood on her windshield. _

_She got out of the car and saw a bike and a boy who looked to be about ten years old. She didn't touch him but just as she was about to she heard shouts. She was so scared that she left the boy and drove off, disappearing into the darkness. _

Xoxo

"I just left. I didn't drive back home I drove about an hour east and cleaned up the car and paid cash for some guy to fix it. I found out from the newspaper the boy died at the hospital several hours after."

By this point Bonnie's entire body was shaking. The tears continuously fell down her cheeks.

Damon looked mortified. Bonnie was so fragile and kind and he couldn't believe she would do something like that. It was then he understood why she had come to him. If she were going to open up to anyone he would be him because he did a lot of bad things and she knew she wouldn't be judged.

Damon walked in front of her and kneeled and placed both hands on her shoulders, "It's okay."

Bonnie pushed his hands off, "Killing a kid? No it's not!"

"It was an accident, Bonnie."

"I ran away. I didn't even face my crime."

"It was an accident." He returns with both hands gripping her shoulders.

Bonnie inhales deeply, inhaling Damon's sweet scent, "Can I trust you?"

Damon let's his fingertips glide across her cheekbone, "I think you already have."


End file.
